New Super Mario Bros. Deluxe
'New Super Mario Bros. Deluxe ' is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game released on the Nintendo Switch worldwide on January 11, 2019. It is a port of the Wii U launch title New Super Mario Bros. U. However unlike the original game, some changes were made to make the game feel more fresh and alive. Mario and Luigi and Yellow Toad return as playable characters alongside three new playable characters, Wario, Waluigi and Yoshi. Differences from New Super Mario Bros. U * The game has now six playable characters instead of four like in the original. Each of them now have their own set of abilities. * The whole World Map is much bigger than the original because of the inclusion of all of the levels from New Super Luigi U. * There are also ten worlds added to the game, the first one being Bowser's Castle. * The art-style is updated to look a lot more like the modern Mario games like Super Mario Odyssey and Mario Tennis Aces. This was done to make the levels look a lot more distinct and boost up the core tone of them. The new songs the soundtrack has, adapts to those levels so there can be a major difference. * The Levels now have a narrative. For example, Peach's Castle, everything is destroyed, giving the characters something to fight for and win back. * When a player dies, they respawn in the level instead of back in the World Map. * The Blue Shell and Mega Mushroom are added power ups. * The game has a higher resolution, being displayed in native 1080p in TV mode, and 720p in Handheld and Tabletop modes, as opposed to the dynamic 1080p and 720p resolutions of a TV connected to a Wii U, and a Wii U GamePad, respectively. * When entering a world, the name of the map has a different banner design, with 2D artwork of blocks in outlines * Different idle animations have been added for each character for when a player puts the Nintendo Switch down for a minute. * The loading screens background uses different 2D icons. * The game uses HD rumble, unlike the original game which uses simple rumble. * The buttons for Challenges, Boost Rush, and Coin Battle on the main menu have artwork of Mario thinking, Mario running, and a Star Coin respectively, replacing the Super Mario Bros. sprites seen on the buttons in the original New Super Mario Bros. U. * A new mode is added to the game called Star Battle, which is very similar to Mario VS Luigi from the first New Super Mario Bros game for the Nintendo DS. However instead of two fighting for the Stars, you have three teams of two which they work together using Teamwork to protect each other from death. Changed Soundtrack '''Asuka Hayazaki '''was brought on board by Nintendo to compose new songs for the game, being given the task of getting the game level songs, out of their comfort zones and jump out at the player and surprise them. '''Koji Kondo '''decided to expand upon the concept of the dance moves the enemies would make when in the level, in order to keep them in tone with the types of levels played and keep a difference, instead of all enemies just jumping up to the instrument beat. Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Video games